Otaku Hunters!
by animegirl-and-keiko
Summary: Re-written cuz Keiko doesn't like the style anymore -. When otaku attack anime, it's up to Terminatress and Animeria to beat the crap outta them! Fear them, for they are the Otaku Hunters!
1. And I call them

Chapter 1: And I call them…

No matter what time it was, and even though it was Las Vegas, Amy knew that she was beyond late getting home. Racing as fast as her legs could go, she mentally berated herself for getting immersed in the new manga that had just come in that day. Reaching the door to her house, Amy took in one great gulp of air, shouting, "I'm home!" as she opened the door.

When no sound came back to her as she pulled off her running shoes and jacket, she assumed her parents were out. Keeping up with the fast pace she had kept to get home, she blew into the kitchen to reheat some leftovers so she could finish that and the piddling amount of homework her teachers had given her.

Gobbling her food, she headed to her room to work, however, the moment she entered, she noticed her precious computer was turned on. She _clearly_ remembered turning it off before school. Grumbling about wasted power, she moved to turn it off. Amy, while flipping her long, dark hair over her shoulder, noticed the screen was fuzzy like her TV screen when she popped in a video on the wrong channel.

"Crap. Did I get a virus?" she muttered, temporarily forgetting her schoolwork. Clicking on her virus protection program, she sat down to see what problems had occurred.

She didn't sit for long. A hole seemingly appeared on the screen, and with the suction of a vacuum cleaner, she disappeared into her computer. Down a twisting tunnel filled with floating JPEG's HTML's and the occasional question mark, all she could do was blink and hold down both the fear of what was going on, and the excitement. This was too much like an anime, and she hoped that this dream lasted a looooong time.

Unfortunately, it hit her that this wasn't a dream… right around the time she hit a solid ground. When her back felt like she had broken it, and the breath was forced out of her, she knew that dreams did NOT hurt… and that she would have defiantly made a really graceful pose for a landing, instead of an ungainly heap on her back.

Ignoring the pain, she sat up once she could breathe again. She was still surrounded by the floating items. She felt kinda gypped that she had fallen and hurt herself when there was no clear floor underneath her. Deciding that looking down made her woozy, she was about to get up and search around when another hole appeared, and another girl, much like herself, felt out… landing on her face.

"Dammit!" was the echoing cry.

Cautiously walking up to the teenager that was nursing a pained face, she got a good look at her. She was kind of short for her age, with short wavy hair. Tomboyish by normal standards with her black jeans and oversized sweatshirt.

"Ummm… hi?" Amy asked smartly.

The other girls' blue eyes looked up from her position on the "ground" taking her in quickly before nodding and going back to swearing colorfully. Amy sweatdropped, wondering if the girl was sane, before she paused. She raised a hand up to her head and pulled down… an oversized bead of sweat that she could physically hold.

"Holy crap!" she screamed before hurling the offending object as far as she could.

"Eh? What's wrong… no da?" the other girl blinked semi-innocently. Again, Amy sweatdropped before glaring at the bead of sweat and hurling it off into cyberspace.

"That's what's wrong! I _sweatdropped_! For _real_!!"

"Oh. Okay… no da."

Amy could feel the vein pulsing on her head as she smacked the girl over the head… really hard.

"You don't look Japanese, so why don't you say 'ya know' like a real American otaku?"

The other girl glared standing up, and _oh my god_ there was an anime shaped lump on her head.

"I'll have you know I am Ca-na-dien! So we get overly crappy dubs, so I watch all anime off comp-sama, AND only the Japanese version."

The girl started a rant about ForKids and other dubbers ending the whole rant with a hurried "AndmynameisasecretbutyoucancallmeKeikowhatsyourname?" before collapsing due to lack of air. Waiting for Keiko to revive, she had understood that much, Amy pondered about the sweatdrops and practiced various forms of anime-type occurrences, like face vaulting (it really was painful) jumping obscenely high, and turning chibi.

Finally, the other girl woke up, and she could introduce herself.

"Names Amy. And before you ask I have no clue where we are."

Keiko's pout was interrupted by a "There you two are! Why couldn't you have appeared where I wanted you to?!?"

Both turned around.

And both turned chibi running around in many directions screaming "MONSTER!!!".

One mallet to each head had both girls crying anime-style on the ground in front of the "monster"

"Brats. My name is Taiitsu-kun an"-

"Taiitsu-kun?!?!" Keiko interrupted, "Like, Fushigi Yuugi Taiitsu-kun?!?!"

"So that's what they call my world. Interesting. Anyways, I have called you here to ask a favor of you two. You see, people from your world, which you call 'otaku' have suddenly started to seep through to various parallel universes, which you generally call 'anime' and are causing havoc. We need you two to go to those worlds and remove those otakus back to your own. Great catastrophes could insue if anything changes the course of time in any world."

Both girls exchanged glances, and in one second, knew that their destinies, so like each other, were coming to fruition. Though they had never met before, they knew they would fight great battles together, and had also fought separate ones in the past against Otakus' and Mary-Sues (and the random Marty-Sam) on the internet. Both felt a great companionship, and with determination on their faces, at the exact same second, agreed to help.

"Very well. Nyan Nyans, heal these two girls so I may prepare them for what they will face."

Multi-colored bubbles appeared and popped, revealing cute aqua-haired young girls.

"Nyan Nyan! Cure cure! Fix fix! Heal heal!" and in seconds, all the bruises and pains from where they had landed eased and disappeared.

Taiitsu-kun began chanting, and sparkles danced in the air, converging on the two. Amy looked down at her clothes and watched as each sparkle touched them, it would change, ending with her wearing loose black pants, a white shirt with 'dreamer' kanji on the front, a purple cape, violet finger-less gloves, black boots, a staff with an aquamarine crystal on top, and blue tinted sunglasses over her eyes.

She looked at Keiko and was amazed to see her in Magic Knight Rayearth style armor with a crimson cape, black army boots with black pants tucked into. A gun was holstered at her side; while in her right hand was a large mallet in a swirling mix of gold and crimson. She too had blue tinted sunglasses, but on her head was a hair-band with black angel wings on the sides.

"There. You are almost ready. Keiko, I have given you the mallet that will allow you to open portals to other worlds, and will also allow you to knock out any otaku who become too hard to handle. Amy, I have given you control over the elements, and a comet that you may call upon when you need it." Taiitsu-kun told them serenely.

The first thing Keiko did was turn to Amy and said, "Let's make up cool nicknames to go with our sweet, sweet powers. I wanna be Terminatress!"

Amy agreed completely, "Okay… I'll be… Animeria!"

Taiitsu-kun had been waiting patiently for them to finish their mindless chatter before she opened a portal. "Now go, and good luck."

Both jumped happily through the portal.

--------------

Keiko: Phew! That was a brain buster!

Amy: And it feels so good to be back!

Keiko: Mmmyes. Chappie two will come out whenever.

Amy: Ciao!


	2. Time to Duel! or Not

Amy- We're back!

Keiko- And with a full bag of pure sugar! pours sugar down throat

Amy- We've been a bit busy so it took a while. But CH 2 is finally here.

Keiko- Enjoy!

Amy and Keiko- And we own nothing but we wish we did.

Otaku Hunters

Ch 2- Time to Duel!

Amy and Keiko fell out of a swirling portal, once again bruising themselves.

"Ow!" The two cried.

"I hit my head again!" shouted Keiko. People passing on the streets stopped and stared.

Amy sweatdropped, this time the act not frightening her. "Quiet Keiko!" She grabbed the girl and pulled her away from the stares and into an ally.

"Gomen, Amy-chan," the teen said. "That just really hurt."

"Forget it. Let's just change into our regular clothes so we don't scare anyone else." She removed her sunglasses and once again wore jeans and a shirt.

Keiko pouted. "I like this outfit." With a Heero glare™ form Amy, Termistress once again became normal.

"Good. Let's look around and see where we are."

It didn't take long before the two girls learned what anime it was that they were in. The extremely tall building standing out from all the others was a big clue. The letters KC was attached to the side.

"Kaiba Corp!" The teens shouted. They happily ran to the large building hoping it wouldn't just be the Kaiba brothers there. That and is was the only place they recognized. They had no clue where the Turtle Game Shop was and anyone else's house was never mentioned.

Amy: Space space space space space

Yugi and his friends were at Kaiba Corp. Why? Because Mokuba invited them. Did you think Seto did? Come on people. This is AU but not THAT AU. Seto would invite only Yugi and only for a duel. But that's beside the point. The point is that Yugi and co. are at KC. Mokuba wanted to hang out with them and show them the newest dueling systems. Seto wanted to challenge Yugi to a duel with the upgraded duel disks. And as we all know Yami can't resist a duel so he's dueling.

Seto's LP: 500

Yami Yugi's LP: 600

Seto was about to attack Yami's face down card with his Axe Raider when his communicator badge beeped.

"Master Kaiba, there are intruders on the premises."

"Deal with it. That's what I pay you for."

"The intruders have been detained sir-Hey! Get back here!"

The communication cut off.

Seto sighed. "Incompetent fools."

"I can take care of it, Seto," said Mokuba. "You can finish the duel." He ran to the door. Before he could open it however, the door burst open. Two girls ran in and quickly closed the door.

"I don't think we should've jumped the fence when the guards were watching us, Keiko," said the longhaired girl.

"Well, you didn't stop me, Amy," said the other. She looked up and noticed the people staring at them. Her eyes then homed in on the white-haired hikari. "RYOU!" she exclaimed, hearts in her eyes. In a flash, she was attached to Ryou.

Amy too realized whose company she was in. "YUGI! Amy hugged him from behind for a moment. "Wait…You're Yami." She let go pouting.

"What's the meaning of this!" demanded Seto.

"Well," answered Amy since Keiko was preoccupied with an embarrassed Ryou, "We jumped over the fence, ignoring the 'No Trespassing' sign, ran from guards, hid here, and find our favorite people."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Get off me, bitch!"

Everyone's attention turned to Ryou, now Bakura, and Keiko.

"Oh! Bakura! I love you too!" squealed Keiko.

"How can you tell who we are?" asked Yami.

"Well…we're big fans.

The puzzle glowed and Yugi separated from Yami. "I'm sure we can trust them, Ya-EEP!" The little hikari found himself glomped by Amy.

Tea glared at the girl.

"KAWAII!" shouted Amy.

Meanwhile, Bakura had separated from his other half in hopes Ryou would distract the crazy girl and he could escape. No such luck. Keiko now had both albinos in her clutches.

The others who weren't under torment, minus Yami who was trying to free his hikari, were in shock and sweatdropped.

"I'm calling security," Kaiba muttered.

/No need./ came a voice from out of nowhere. /I'll deal with these idiots./ A small vortex appeared in the air. Everyone's eyes were on it. Out came a flaming cat.

"This is getting too freaky," stated Joey.

"I almost wish a shadow game was going on," agreed Tristan.

The cat walked over to the hunters and smacked them. The girls released their prisoners to nurse their head wounds.

/You two must shape up! You're Otaku Hunters! Already one bishonen has been captured/

"WHAT?" cried the girls. Then is registered that they were talking to a cat. "you can talk? Who are you?"

/I am Ti-chan. Lady Taiitsun-kun sent me to guide you. Now come on, we must save Marik/

_Marik… I guess he's kinda cool_, thought Amy.

"Marik! We must save him!" shouted Keiko. 

The put their sunglasses on. In a flash of light they were once again in their hunter outfits.

Just then three people jumped through a window and into the room. Actually, two people jumped and one was dragged in.

"Hello, bishoneon!" shouted a blonde teenager.

The other, a redhead, cried, "You shall become ours just like Marik."

Marik, only able to sit on the ground since he was tied up, gave a pleading look to his friends. "Save me."

Joey burst out laughing. "Marik got captured by girls!"

"Not just any girls," stated Termistress. "They're otakus."

"Well, let's get to work, Termistress." Animeria held out her hand and her staff appeared as Keiko held her hand high and called forth her mallet.

"I am Animeria!"

"I am Termistress."

The spoke in unison next. "We are the Otaku Hunters."

"Otaku hunters?" wondered Otaku A. "What's that?"

"I'll be happy to show you. Thunder!" With a wave of her staff, thunder flew from the orb at the otakus. Animeria then pondered for a moment. "Ever notice that spells are called thunder when it's actually lightning flying out? Thunder is the sound lightning makes when it cracks."

"Never thought about it," answered Termistress who was untying Marik.

/Now is not the time. You must send these otakus back to where they belong./

Fine. Jeez. You are such a nag." Termistress raised her mallet and struck the ground. A portal appeared beneath the fired otakus and they fell into it. The portal closed. "All done."

/Not quite. Another world needs you./

Aw man. I wanted to hang out with Bakura, Ryou, and Marik," pouted Keiko.

/We're leaving/ ordered Ti-chan.

"Hold on." Amy walked over to Kaiba. "You, Kaiba, are egotistical, rude, have a pile of issues that rival Mount. Rushmore, and need to get a clue. In short, you're a word I can't say without a censor." She then turned to Yugi and hugged him. "Bye! Stay adorable!"

Keiko hugged Ryou, Bakura, and Marik. "Bye my lovelies. Maybe next time we'll have time to hit the bar, no da."

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"I told you to stop that!"

Ti-chan sighed and summoned a portal. /Just get in/

The hunters jumped in followed by Ti-chan who closed the portal.

The yugioh gang was left standing stunned.

"What just happened?" asked Tea.

"Scary fangirls attacked me and I was saved by scary fangirls," answered Marik.

"Why was that girl mean to Seto?" Of course, Mokuba said this. Poor boy, trying so hard to find the kind brother he used to know that cold shell of a human being….

Tristan covered Joey's mouth with his hand before the blonde could make a comment.

"Let's just forget this ever happened," suggested Yami.

The others agreed.

* * *

Keiko-Cut! Print!That's a wrap!

Amy- raised eyebrow you aren't a director. And you were the one who wrote this chapter.

Keiko- So, no da? AH! Don't hit me! runs away in Chibi form

Amy- I'll make you stop that for good! chases in chibi form


End file.
